The Change You Instilled In Me
by White Meteor
Summary: AyaTori Ayame wasn't always this obedient towards Hatori, so what happened to make that change? SequelPrequel to 'Being Nursed Back to Health' depending on how you look at it COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All Fruits Basket characters created Takaya Natsuki-sama

A/N: Some ppl asked me for a continuation of 'Being Nursed Back to Health' I'm not sure if this is a sequel or prequel but Hatori and Ayame reminiscing of when they're 13. It will be short. 3 Chapter most probably.

I'm not sure about the title. Suggestions R appreciated.

****

Chapter 1

I began curling up his leg, but he grabbed onto my tail and dumped me onto the table, "Stop doing that. Rest."

"But I'm so awake," I said and sneezed.

"That's because you're cold blooded, and right now you're burning up. Stay put and rest."

I sniffled and asked dramatically, "How can you call me cold blooded?"

"Because you are," Hatori stated, "if you don't listen to me, I'll stuff you in the fridge so you're forced to hibernate."

I was amused by his empty threats, "What if I turned back to my human form in there? I'll be crushed. You won't do that-achoo-to me."

He sighed, "I'm really behind in my paper work."

"Ok, ok. I'll rest and won't bug you until you're done. But I get to pick my place of rest."

"Fine."

I grinned, slithered up his arm, draped myself around his neck, and tucked my tail and head into his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I always wondered how it felt to be a stethoscope," I said smiling, "go do your work."

I could feel his strong steady heartbeat. He hides everything in his heart, doing things for people without needing them to know about it. It's him who changed me…

****

Flashback

_14 years ago, when the Ayame was 13)_

I looked up at the tree, "Are you ready Gure-kun?"

He gave me a thumbs up sign.

"Reno-chan…" I called cheerfully in a singsong voice, "I'm ready to apologize…"

She came over wearing that smirk on her face, "That's smart. I was going to tell the teacher on you for being such a pervert."

I grinned, 'Trying to frame me will you? I'll teach you a lesson…'

I jumped back and pointed up at the branches.

"What?" she said looking up.

Shigure dumped the bucket of bugs onto her. She began running around like a crazy headless chicken, waving her hands about.

I laughed, "Muhahahhaha! That's what you get for trying to accuse me."

"What are you two doing?" Hatori asked.

Reno bumped into me. Poof!

"Ah! Snake!" she screamed.

I grinned, "You scared of snakes? I am the reincarnation of the Snake King. Will you accuse me of doing things I didn't do, from now on?"

She shrieked.

"Enough," Hatori said pulling Reno away and said to her, "follow me."

She was very shaken up but did as he commanded.

I know he was taking her away to erase her memory. Shigure came down, "Uh-oh. You weren't suppose to change."

"So, Hatori will handle it. But did you see the look of shock and horror on her face! That'll teach her to accuse me of being a pervert. I was laying there taking a nap and she walked over me. Then she has the guts to saying I was peeking under her skirt," I said and pouted, "too bad she's going to get her memory erased. She'll forget all about her lesson."

Shigure laughed, "You know Reno likes you. That's why she's so insistent on the fact that you're a peeping tom."

I made a face and flipped my hair, "I am beautiful, aren't I? But why would I want to look at her?"

Hatori came back, looking at me and Shigure disapproval. I don't like him, he's always so serious, and thinking he's better than us.

I curled around a spider, "Hey, Gure-kun, lets use this to scare Shinko into your arms."

"People can't know about us," Hatori said.

I smiled, "That's why we got you, right? You can just erase their memory if they see us transform. No biggie."

He looked at Shigure and stated, "I'll tell Reiji about today's incident."

"I can do it myself," I said.

"I'll do it," he replied and walked away.

Poof! I put on my clothes, "Just once I want to be the one that does the walking away. Why is he always the one ending the conversation?"

Shigure laughed, "You jealous of him?"

"Me jealous of him? No way. He's no fun, unlike you," I said draping my arm around his shoulder, "so what to do now?"

Shigure grinned slyly, "I volunteered for the job of posting fliers for the school dance. Want to post some in the girl's washroom with me?"

I grinned, "Of course! Lets not forget about the girl's locker room."

I walked into the Sohma mansion and Hatori started towards Reiji's house. Probably to tell him about my wrong doing. I sighed, opened the door and muttered, "Tadaima."

I was walking pass the living room and saw my mother soothing my irritation, one year old brother.

"Ayame, you're home. Look after you brother while I go warm his milk."

"Put him in the play pen."

"He can crawl out," she said, "just do it."

I dumped my bag onto the coffee table and began flipping through the magazines.

Yuki crawled up to my leg and said, "Up! Up!"

He wanted me to carry him. I stared at him and scold, "You're so bothersome. Since you're born mother's been obsess about you. I'm not your wet nurse. Shoo, go play with your rat friends."

He giggled and tugged on my pants, "Up! UP!"

I ignored him, 'What should I do tomorrow?'

"Yuki, mommy's got your dinner ready."

'Mama," he said crawling over.

I got up, "I'm going out."

My mother didn't look up and murmured, "Uh-huh."

I frowned, 'You use to care where I went. Now that you got Yuki you don't give a damn, huh?'

I went out. climbed onto the roof and laid back, 'I'm so bored and…alone. How can there be so many people living here and I still have no one to talk to? Shigure's busy looking after Reiji's protégé, Akito, who is put in his care. Hatori, Reiji's confidant is busy tattletale on me. Why does he get to be the one with the ability to erase people's memories? All the others are busy taking care of their children: Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Yuki. Where does that leave me?'

I heard a door slide open and spotted Hatori walking out of Reiji's room.

****

End of Flashback

I smiled, 'I can't believe what I jerk I use to be. I was actually jealous and envious of you guys. I wish I knew the truth sooner…'

I was getting tired and smiled, 'It's so comfortable here, Tori-kun's heartbeat is so soothing…'

TBC

A/N: I know Ayame seems kind of OOC, but hey, remember he's 13. And I don't think he was always like, how he is now. I mean remember when Yuki was a little kid asking him for help and he fling his hands away? But now he's all caring about Yuki. So…

NEways next Chapter is on from Hatori's POV


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

I was finally caught up in my paperwork. I stretched and something stirred in my shirt, 'Oh, right. Ayame…'

I carefully pulled him out. He whimpered softly but didn't wake up. I carried him to my bed, put him there, and covered him.

"Tori-kun…" he murmured.

I shook my head, 'It's hard to believe there was actually a time you disliked me…'

~**Flashback**~

I bowed, "I understand Reiji-san. I'll watch them more carefully."

Akito looked distraught as he said, "Boo-bye, Ha-to-we-san."

I hope my worry for him didn't show through as I forced a smile, "Good-bye Akito."

I shut the door, and was going to my room when someone pat me on the back, "Hey!"

I winced in pain, "Ayame."

He grinned, "Scared you, huh? I'm bored. Lets go out."

I looked at him, "Maybe you should ask Shigure."

"What? You don't want to hang out with me?" he asked and I knew he had taken offence to what I said.

'No. I need to treat my wound,' I thought.

I actually admired Ayame and his do whatever, whenever attitude. Sure it caused me a lot of trouble and problems, but he was so free and unrestrained. I enjoyed see him so carefree, though at times he can act quite bratty. But I suppose that came with his innocence and naivety.

He made a face, "I don't like hanging out with you either. You're no fun and you're boring!!"

In a huff he walked off. I shook my head, smiling slightly, 'Silly.'

I continued to my room.

.

Shigure ran in, "Ha-san, you ok?"

I buttoned my shirt, "Learn to knock."

"Hai," he said and went back out.

He slid the door close and knocked, "Ha-san, I'm coming in, kay?"

He rushed in again, "You ok?"

"Fine," I said.

"He beat you again?" Shigure asked.

"What do you think?"

"I don't understand you. You should've let Ayame explained to Reiji…ok, or maybe myself."

"It's my duty, I'm the one that erased her memory," I stated.

"We're so lucky to have you as our friend," Shigure grinned, "can't say the same for you. You need help treating those wounds?"

I forced a smile, "I can handle it. I'm more worried about Akito. Plus Ayame just stormed off."

Shigure shook his head, "You got to learn to worry about yourself more."

.

I scribbled down the notes.

Shigure and Ayame were chatting quite loudly.

"If you two don't want to pay attention, get out of my class," our sensei said.

"Gladly," Ayame said casually and got up.

I frowned, 'Recently he's been really acting up. I wonder why that is. He's going to get into huge trouble one of these days.'

"Ayame, wait for me!" Shigure said.

I sighed inwardly and looked at the fuming teacher.

.

I closed the computer and stretched, 'I'm finally done my report.'

I walked out and heard a girl cry, "Help!"

I followed the female voice to see a girl in a tree and Ayame underneath it.

"Why did you climb so high?" Ayame asked curiously, "if you were a guy I would understand, you want to look down a girl's blouse. But you're a girl. That's odd, are you a lesbian? You really shouldn't climb up a tree but you can't get down from."

"You're the odd one! Don't just stand there and talk nonsense. Get me down from here!" she shouted.

"Is that how you ask someone for help?" Ayame teased, "you're very ill-mannered, you know."

"Shut up and catch me already!" she said and leapt.

Ayame caught her. POOF!

She fling Ayame into the air. I looked at the girl and told her, "Don't be scared. Come with me."

"Did…did you see?"

I lead her away and saw Ayame slither down the tree trunk. I looked around and spotted no one around. I placed my hand over her forehead, "Sumimasen…"

After I erased her memory, I walked out to find Ayame around the corner.

"You always show up at the most perfect and imperfect times," he said, "you erased her memory, already?"

"Yes."

"I'll tell Reiji this time."

"No. I will," I said.

"Why are you always so intent on telling him? Do you get rewards for backstabbing me?"

'If you only knew,' I thought, "because it's my duty."

"Duty? Who assigned you such a duty?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter," I said and walked away, 'better get back before Ayame does.'

"It matters!!" he shouted, "because you're lying!!"

.

My hands shook as I knocked on the door frame.

"Come in."

I slid the door open and walked inside, "Reiji-san, Akito."

"Ha-to-we-san," Akito said sounding out the syllables.

I gave him a soft smile, "How are you doing?"

He was thoughtful, "O-kay. You?"

"I'm good," I said and added to myself, 'for the time being…'

"Why are you here?" Reiji asked, "you're interrupting Akito's lessons."

"To report. I erased another girl's memory today."

"Why?" he asked.

"It's my negligence, I should've been more careful. I-"

Reiji grabbed my hair, "I asked you a question. Now answer!"

"Ayame, he accidentally let a girl see him transform…"

"Ayame, again."

"It's not his fault. I take full responsibility," I said.

"Akito, what should I do?"

Akito looked troubled, "Don't know."

"You know…" Reiji said.

I frowned, 'Why must Reiji raise Akito like so? Without kindness, without companionship, teaching him nothing but cruelty, and coldness?'

~**End of Flashback**~

I got up to leave. Pooh! I looked at him sprawling there with his leg hanging over the edge. I straightened him up and covered him. 

He had his eyebrow's knitted together, looking troubled.

'I wonder what he's dreaming of.'

~TBC

A/N: Next Chapter will be the last one. =) Told U it was short.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The italicized stuff is Ayame's dream (also a flashback).

****

Chapter 3

__

I leaned against the wall for support and shut my eyes, 'It's not like so…'

And though I couldn't see, I could still hear Hatori's groan of pain and Reiji's atrocious grunts. I covered up my ears, but it didn't help. 'Because of me…'

Then it all went silent.

I quickly went and hid.

Hatori came out shortly after, "Jya, Reiji-san, Akito."

I watched him stumbled to his room. I wanted to help him but didn't get the chance as Shigure appeared beside him and supported him. I followed them to Hatori's room. I wanted to knock but what could I say? Sorry sounded so lame.

"So, what was it this time?" Shigure asked, "Ayame again?"

"It's not his fault. He only wanted to help a girl."

"I think you should tell him."

"I told you before. There's no need," Hatori said, "and him knowing will cause him nothing but grief."

"I don't get you. You're willing to help take his punishment, suffer for him, but you're unwilling to tell him the truth?" Shigure asked, "I'm his best friend and I can't say I'm willing to do this for him. And if I did, I'd want him to know about it and be grateful. So why are you so willing, when I don't even think you guys could be termed friends?"

"I don't see a reason to drag him into this. As of the moment, he doesn't see being a Jyuunishi a terrible curse. But if he knew…don't you think he's happier this way, not knowing?" Hatori asked.

"Happier for him, maybe. He thinks it's simple if someone sees us transform you brainwash them and it's over. He doesn't know…"

'He…he was trying to protect me from Reiji all along and I…' a sob escaped my mouth, as I felt the tears rolled down my cheek.

Shigure opened the door and without looking surprised said, "So you heard it all, huh?"

I nodded.

"Who is it?" Hatori asked appearing beside Shigure, "Ayame…"

I looked at his bruised and battered body and fling myself onto him. I sobbed onto his shoulders as I apologized, "I'm so sorry Tori-san. I didn't know…I repaid all your kindness with…"

I got too choked up to finish my apology and could only cry, 'He's the first and only person to put my happiness before his own… Here I was wallowing in self-pity when I'm the lucky one. The one…'

He stroke my hair, "Why are you crying? You don't have to apologize for anything. I never blamed you."

"How can you not blame me? I-"

He cut me off and said softly, "You never knew. I can't blame you for something, I kept from you. You should stop blaming yourself as well. Now please stop crying, Ayame."

I pulled away and looked at him. At that moment I vowed to myself: I would do my best to forever protect him like how he protected me, to obey him and never question him. Because I knew I could trust him and he'll never harm me. But more importantly because at the moment I felt…

"Wake up…"

I opened my eyes to the voice I was so accustomed to, "Tori-san…"

He looked worried and held out a Kleenex to me. I felt my cheeks, they were moist. 

"Are you ok?"

Impulsively I hugged him, he was stiff but then relaxed, and stroke my hair, "It was just a nightmare. You don't have to worry, you're awake now."

_It was this feeling again…_

"No, it was real," I said and added as an afterthought, "why are you so nice to me?"

"You're nice to me as well," he said.

"Tori-kun…" I murmured softly and added silently, 'aishiteru.'

_The same feeling I got when I was held in your arms for the first time. The feeling of love…that I finally found my haven, a place where I finally belong. A place here in your arms._

****

The End

A/N: So what do U think? *S* Too sappy? Too crummy b/c they're still not together? Too AyaTori and not enough ToriAya? *L* Pls leave a msg (or flame) and I'll try to work on it.

And if I my muse starts working again, I'll write a trilogy.


End file.
